The Party
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. Annika and Gloria mistaken wine for apple juice. Please review!


Hi Everyone! Here is another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. This part is from Annika's story when she and Gloria drink wine thinking it is apple juice. Annika is six and Gloria is seven. Let me know if you want any other POV stories.   
E-mail me for requests of POV stories from the "Our Daughters" series at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
The Party  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Annika's POV  
I did not want to go to another boring party. It was the king and queen's anniversary tonight. Mama got me into my princess gown and as usual I had to go through how I was supposed to behave at parties.   
So I stood and watched the adults enjoying themselves. I was so bored. I just wanted to go back to my quarters. I danced with Daddy a couple of times and now I was watching Mama and Daddy dance together.  
"Annika," called a voice and Gloria came running over in her long yellow dress.  
"Hi Gloria," I called back. "This is so boring."  
"I know," said Gloria rolling her eyes. "I wish they had something for us kids to do."  
"Here comes the others," I said as the others came running over. Daisy was wearing a green dress. Ariel was wearing a light blue dress. Maggie's was a maroon color. Madelyn's was purple. The twins wore blue dresses although I could tell Faith was uncomfortable in hers. "Are all parties like this," asked Ariel. She and Madelyn were at a palace party for the first time.  
"The ones for adults are," Daisy complained.  
"The ones for the kids are better," added Maggie. She was so right.  
"Yes," Faith nodded her head. "They have games for us to play."  
"Mama always tells me to be on my best behavior at these grown up parties," I rolled my eyes while I said that.  
"So does my mom," added Daisy.  
"You girls are lucky," Rini came up behind us. "I was by myself at these parties for a long time." We all just laughed.  
"You kids just need to learn how to enjoy parties like this," Diana lectured us. I saw Gloria roll her eyes.  
"Oh come on Diana," Crescent came to our defense. "They want to have fun."  
"Young Princesses need to know how to behave at parties," Bossy Luna said walking over.  
"That's right," Artemis agreed. "Once you get older they will be more fun."  
"Come on Annika," Gloria told me. "Let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty."  
"Me too," I began following Gloria to the buffet table. As usual there was a lot of food.   
"Look," Gloria pointed to the table. "Apple juice."  
"There is never apple juice at these parties," I pointed out. I was surprised to see the apple juice there. But I was also glad. "Usually they just have yucky punch."  
"Well, I want apple juice," said Gloria grabbing a glass.  
"Me too," I agreed. I took a sip and noticed something funny about the taste. "It tastes weird."  
"It does," Gloria told me as she also took a sip.  
I guzzled my juice down and then suddenly felt very funny. I felt like my head was going to float off my shoulders and I felt like I was flying away. "I feel weird," I said.  
"Me too," said Gloria after she guzzled hers down. "My head is spinning."  
Mine too," I took hold of my head with my hands. The room really was spinning. I was feeling very dizzy.  
"Are you all right," asked Daisy as she and the others came over.  
"The room is spinning," I told them. I couldn't understand how they were able to stand so normally with the room spinning like that.  
"Make it stop," Gloria cried.  
"The room is not spinning," Maggie told us.  
"We felt like this after we drank our apple juice," I groaned. Why couldn't they see that the room was spinning?   
"There is no apple juice here," Rini pointed out.  
"Yes there is," Gloria shouted.  
A look of horror came across Rini's face. "Where did you get this apple juice," she asked.  
"Over there," I pointed to the table.   
Rini looked and saw the table was unattended by the caterers. "That was not juice," she cried. "That was wine."  
"You are in trouble," Hope stated the obvious.  
"Oh shut up," Gloria fell over.  
"I had better go and tell their moms," Rini ran off toward our mothers.  
Ariel knelt down beside me. "She looks green," she yelled.  
"So does Gloria," Maggie was trying to pull Gloria to her feet.  
I didn't remember too much after that. I remember Mama coming over and picking me up and Aunt Amy looking into my eyes. I also remember Mama holding me over the toilet so I could throw up. Mama took me back to our quarters and put me to bed.  
I woke up feeling like my head was going to roll off my shoulders. My stomach also felt really bad. Mama came in to see me. "How are you feeling Sweetheart," she asked.  
"Yucky," I told her and I did. "Did I really drink wine last night?"  
"I am afraid you did," Mama told me. I began to cry.  
"I'm sorry," I cried. "I really thought it was apple juice."  
"I know you did," Mama pulled me onto her lap. "But from now on you are not to get anything from the buffet table without me or Daddy. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," I said. I felt so sick. Mama tucked me back into bed and told me to rest for a while. I wondered how Gloria was feeling.  
  
Gloria's POV  
I had no idea it was wine I had drunk. I really thought it was apple juice. It looked like apple juice and no one was at the table. When the room started spinning I really began to feel dizzy. While Rini ran to get our moms Maggie tried to help me stand but I couldn't. My legs felt like rubber. Mommy came over and pulled me to my feet. I could tell she was angry.   
"Wait until I get my hands on the caterer," Aunt Raye told Mommy as she picked Annika up. "Leaving a drink table unattended with children nearby."  
"Talk about lack of common sense," Mommy added while trying to help me stand up.  
"We drank apple juice," I moaned.  
"I am afraid you didn't my dear," Mommy told me. "That was wine."  
Aunt Amy looked at me. "Their pupils are dilated," she said. Whatever that meant. "They definitely had some alcohol."  
Aunt Raye had to hurry Annika off to the bathroom because she felt sick. Mommy picked me up. "Come on Darling," she told me. "We're going back to our quarters." My head was spinning so much. I finally just rested my head on Mommy's shoulder. It didn't spin quite as badly there. Mommy carried me back to our quarters. "You are beginning to sweat," Mommy told me as she took my dress off.  
"I don't feel good," I whined.  
"I am not surprised," said Mommy. I don't remember too much after that. Mommy put me to bed and stayed with me until I fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke up and I felt terrible. Mommy was already sitting on my bed. "I feel really bad," I cried.  
"I know you do," Mommy told me as she put a wet washcloth on my forehead. "Just take it easy today. You are going to feel like this for most of the day."  
"Mommy," I said. "I really thought it was apple juice I drank."  
"I know," Mommy told me as she kissed me. "But from now on I would like you to get either me or Daddy before you get something from the buffet table."  
"Yes Ma'am," I promised. Thank goodness they did not blame me for this.  
  
Raye's POV  
I always worry about Annika when we go to these parties. I know they are boring for her. Usually boredom leads to mischief, at least in the case of Gloria and Annika always gets roped into her antics. I was chatting with Mina when Rini came up to talk to us.  
"Excuse me," she said politely.  
"Yes Rini," I replied.  
"Annika and Gloria drank some wine thinking it was apple juice," Rini informed us.  
"They what," Mina and I both demanded together. Rini repeated what she said. All I could think was Annika was an undersized six-year-old. Who knows what one glass of wine would do to her?  
"Who did," Amy asked. Thank goodness she was nearby. At least she would know what to do.  
"Annika and Gloria," Rini replied as she led us over to the cluster of children. Annika and Gloria were both on the floor. It didn't take an expert to see that there was something wrong. I was furious  
"Just wait until I get my hands on the caterer," I declared as I knelt down by Annika. I tried pulling her to her feet but her balance was completely off. "Leaving the drink table unattended with children nearby."  
"Talk about lack of common sense," Mina agreed as she pulled her daughter to her feet.  
"We drank apple juice," Gloria informed us.  
"I am afraid you didn't my dear," Mina told her as she picked Gloria up. "That was wine."  
Amy checked both girls' eyes. "Their pupils are dilated," she confirmed. "They definitely had some alcohol."  
"Mama," Annika moaned. "I don't feel good."  
I took one look at her and knew what was going to happen so I quickly grabbed Annika and took her to the bathroom. I held her over the toilet and she threw up. Annika began to cry. "It's okay Sweetheart," I whispered as I held her.   
Neo-Queen Serenity came in. "Rini just told me what happened," she said. "I am so sorry about this Raye. Darien is having a talk with the caterer about this."  
"That's okay Serenity," I replied as I picked Annika up. "I am going to have to take her back to our quarters though."  
"Mina already took Gloria," Serenity informed me. "I understand."  
I took Annika back to our quarters. She was still crying. "Calm down my little Annika," I told her. "Don't make yourself sicker."  
"Mama," she sobbed. I saw that she was sweating so I decided a sponge bath might be the best thing for her. In her condition she did not need to be in any water. I carefully undressed her and sponged her down. Finally I put on her nightclothes and tucked her into bed.  
"Mama," she sobbed again. "I feel so sick."  
"I know you do Darling," I replied as I kissed her on the cheek. "Just try to get some sleep." It did not take long for Annika to go to sleep. The alcohol took its toll on her. Palla came by and offered to stay with her so that I could go back to the party. I was only there for a little while though. I wanted to get back to Annika in case she woke up. Mina told me that she was not going to allow Gloria to get anything from the food or drink table without her or Asai. Chad and I agreed that would be a good idea.  
  
Mina's POV  
I was livid when I found out that the drink table had been left unattended. Of course my child would have to be involved. Somehow whenever things were stirred up at these parties, Gloria was always in the center of it. At least this time it wasn't her fault. I could tell by just looking at her that she was miserable. Amy told me to put her to bed. I am always grateful that she is a doctor. Amy always knows what to do. I completely trust her with my family's health. I took Gloria upstairs to our quarters and began getting her ready for bed. She had rested her head on my shoulder. I figured that kept the room from spinning for her. I carefully took her dress off her and noticed that Gloria was beginning to sweat. She was also shaking like a leaf.  
"You're beginning to sweat," I told her.  
"I feel sick," she groaned.  
"I am not surprised," I replied. I lay her down in the bed and tucked her in. I got a wet washcloth for her head. It did not take long for her to go to sleep.  
Ves arrived and offered to stay with Gloria so I could go back to the party for a while. Asai was still there and I could tell he was concerned. "She's fine," I told him. "She's sleeping."  
"Thank goodness," Asai's worry turned to anger. "What were those damn caterers thinking?"  
"I don't know," I replied placing a claming hand on his arm.   
"Well I for one am not happy about this at all," Chad added. Raye had also returned to the party for a little while.  
"I am going to tell Gloria that from now on she cannot get anything from the food or drink table without one of us," I told Asai.   
"What a good idea," Raye agreed. "I think I will tell Annika the same thing."  
Neither Raye nor I stayed to long at the party. We were both anxious to get back to our children. Asai and I both returned together. Ves reported that Gloria had been asleep the entire time. Thank goodness. The poor thing was probably miserable.  
It was not long after Asai and I had gone to bed when Gloria began crying out. I got up and rushed to her room. "What's wrong Darling," I asked her.  
"I feel so sick," Gloria sobbed. I noticed she was turning green so I quickly picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom. I was glad I got her there in time. She was promptly sick.   
"You'll be all right," I assured her as I held her close to me. She was crying very hard.   
"Mommy," she choked. I tucked her back into bed. She was so miserable. "Stay with me until I go to sleep."  
"Of course," I told her as I lay next to her. She eventually fell asleep. I stayed by her side for a while thinking, "Well at least I don't have to ground her this time."  
  
  



End file.
